Before your Eyes
by Hollyhock-san
Summary: Hyde/Gackt, Gackt/You, Hyde/Megumi --- You see him today. See him for the first time in what seems like forever and you hate what you see.


**Note:** Wow....it's like, been a long time since I wrote in this fandom or wrote a Jrock fic in general but yay! The muses are working again~

**Disclaimer:** Oh yea, I own them, just like I own the Taj Mahal. Note the sarcasm there.

**~*Before your Eyes*~**

You see him today. See him for the first time in what seems like forever and you hate what you see.

It's not that you hate the way he looks because lets face it, he looks better than he ever did while he was with you. He's no longer the stick of a man you cradle at night because the stress was just to much for his malnourished body to take. He's filled out, gain muscle and he just simply glows because he's finally really truly happy.

What you do hate is the way he smiles. The smile is so heartfelt and honest and loving that it kills you to see it because you want that smile to be aimed at you. And, you hate the way he tosses his head back, black curls bouncing with the movement as the pale column of his throat is exposed. Just seeing that makes you clench your hands in the fabric of your jeans because the shear longing to place your lips on the small birth mark on that exposed neck and suck until the pale flesh is marked is so strong that you are tempted to give in.

But, what you really hate about seeing him today? You hate the fact that he's not yours anymore. That you're not the one making him smile and laugh and live. You can't be can you? You choose to remain in a one sided relationship with your wife. Choose to have a child with her because it is normal.

What is normal though is the way Gackt pats You's thigh, the way their fingers remain laced together. That is normal and what you have with your wife is anything but that. Yes, you love her, cherish her as a dear friend but, you don't love her as a husband should and she knows it. You can see the utter heart break in her eyes when she looks at you.

That makes you hate what you see even more because it's Gackt's fault for making you like this. Before you meet him, you were happy with your wife, you were content in the fact that you were going to spend the rest of your life with her. But then, Gackt came into your life and turned it upside down and inside out. What you were once content with wasn't enough and you needed Gackt. So, you took him. Made him yours.

For a while, he was yours and then, he wasn't. It was all your fault to because Gackt had told you he loves you, that he needs you. But, looking at him now, laughing and smiling and stealing not so secret caresses from a man that had stood by Gackt's side through everything, you find that Gackt was a liar.

He didn't need you. All he needed was always right in front of his eyes. He just needed to open them and it took you leaving him to finally see You, the man he calls his soul mate. And seeing them like this, it really makes you believe they are soul mates.

An almost bitter smile curls your lips as you turn away from the sight of them before you because looking at them simply hurts. Turning to your wife, you focus on her and the way her hair falls in soft, gentle waves to her shoulders. Focus on the adoring smile she sends your way and how the faint laugh lines around her eyes seem to disappear as she does so. For the first time, you really see her and only her.

Maybe Gackt wasn't the only one who was blind to what was before him and maybe that love --no matter how shallow it was-- for your wife was still there, buried under the hurt and jealously. Maybe, it's time for you to move on...

Glancing back over at Gackt and You, you see the younger vocalist lean in and steal a soft kiss from You. Never before had you seen Gackt's cheeks flush a soft pink at such a simple action and the blush only darkens as You steals another kiss in return. Seeing those two so utterly in love with each strengthens your resolve to try harder to be the husband and farther you are.

Leaning over, you kiss your wife on the cheek and she glances at you with wide, soft doe eyes. You wish for just an instant that those soft, doe eyes were an exotic blue-gray but, that moment passes in a flash and you give her a soft smile full of the love you want to feel for her.

"Love you." The shock leaves those doe eyes and a beautiful smile crossed her lips and she looks like the woman you married so long ago. Yes, moving on was what you had to do, needed to do because you would never be able to have Gackt again and while your wife isn't Gackt, you will still try your hardest to love her like you still love Gackt.


End file.
